Importante lección
by nyanko1827
Summary: UA. ¿Le estaba engañando? ¿Antonio, su Antonio, se estaba acostando con otro? Quien fuese el que hacía que su Antonio gimiera de esa forma se encargaría de eliminarlo.


**Autora: **Nyanko.

**Summary: **UA. ¿Le estaba engañando? ¿Antonio, su Antonio, se estaba acostando con otro? Quien fuese el que hacía que su Antonio gimiera de esa forma se encargaría de eliminarlo.

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya~

* * *

><p><strong>One-Shot: Importante lección.<strong>

* * *

><p>Después de un largo y cansado día de trabajo, Iván Braginski en lo único que pensaba era en llegar a su casa, ver a su amado y acabar haciendo lo que la tarde les sugiriese. Por eso, hoy no era distinto a cualquier otro día. Como siempre, estar bajo el mando de alguien como su jefe era estresante, y para que negarlo, insoportable.<p>

Lo único que le animaba a no dejar ese trabajo era la linda criatura que estaba naciendo dentro de su pareja. A penas y llevaba unos meses de embarazo, pero por seguridad hizo que le dieran la baja por paternidad y él se ocupaba de traer el dinero a casa, ¿demasiado protector? Podría ser, pero había aprendido que si aprecias algo o alguien más que a tú vida, debías protegerlo sin importar que.

Volviendo al tema, como decía, después de haber soportado a su rubio y atolondrado jefe – y que lo soportaba porque de vez en cuando le hacía de saco anti estrés –, ahora lo único que deseaba era llegar a su casa.

Ya quedaba poco, cada vez menos, los kilómetros iban acortándose a medida que avanzaba por las calles. Ya quedaba como mucho, unos cinco minutos, cinco minutos que se harían eternos hasta haber llegado.

Cuatro minutos en los que con menos de la mitad sacaba las llaves y las apretaba en sus pálidas manos.

Tres minutos en los que apresuraba el paso porque ya no soportaba tardar más.

Dos minutos donde ya empezaba a ver la puerta de su casa.

Un minuto en el que tardaba en insertar la llave y abrir la puerta.

Medio minuto donde una vez estaba dentro… se detenía en seco al escuchar unas voces muy poco sanas.

_¿Qué está pasando aquí? _Se preguntaba al escuchar a su pareja jadeando junto a los jadeos de otras dos personas.

Con el ceño fruncido, Iván se acercó a la sala de estar que para su gran sorpresa la puerta estaba cerrada y los extraños ruidos provenían de dentro. Acercó su pálida mano en la perilla y fue a girarlo para abrir la puerta cuando un sonoro gemido le dejó estático.

Antonio acababa de gemir y junto al suyo habían sonado dos más. No estaba solo, estaba acompañado y peor aún… le estaba engañando sin ningún pudor. Eso… eso no podía ser, estaban esperando a una criatura, los dos eran felices y dentro de poco se casaban porque no querían que a Antonio se le notara mucho la barriga.

¿Por qué le estaba haciendo esto ahora? ¿Es que él no era suficiente? ¿Lo que le dijeron era verdad? Le estuvieron advirtiendo y al no hacerles caso, ¿este era el castigo? ¿Iban a separarse? ¿Ya no estarían nunca más juntos?

A no, eso ni pensarlo. Antes de separarse de él, haría desaparecer quien fuese el que estaba con su Antonio. Sólo él podía hacerle gemir de esa manera, sólo él tenía permiso de tocarle de forma indecente, sólo…

–¡Ah! ¡Francis!– Se escuchó la voz del castaño desde el salón.

¿Francis? ¿El francés? ¿Le estaba engañando con ese? ¿Con alguien que no podía tener pareja porque pensaba con su lívido y no con la cabeza? Es que acaso, ¿el francés era mejor que él? ¿En que aspecto si puede saberse?

Ya no lo aguantaba más, ya no podía soportar escucharles y no hacer nada…

–¡Gilbert, ahí no!– Volvió a sonar la voz de Antonio desde el salón.

Y eso, fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Un aura purpura y tenebrosa envolvió el cuerpo de Iván y sacando una tubería – que a saber de donde la había sacado –, abrió la puerta y entró tubería en alto, amenazando a los dos intrusos por tocar lo que no debían.

Y la imagen con la que se topó le dejó sin palabras.

Twister, estaban jugando al twister.

Antonio estaba retorcido de tal manera que no podía considerarse humano, y los otros dos estaban tan retorcidos como su pareja.

–¡Bienvenido~!– Le saludó Antonio desde su lugar. –Me levantaría pero como verás si lo hago, caigo y pierdo.– Se disculpó por no levantarse a recibirle.

Iván negó con la cabeza y escondió la tubería junto a su mortal aura. –No pasa nada.–

Antonio se rió y le preguntó: –¿Te unes? ¡Es divertido~!–

–Antonio, _mon ami_, antes de que se una deberíamos terminar la partida.–

–Kesesese, y ya sabes que le pasa a quien pierde.–

Los tres se pusieron a hablar en esa extraña postura mientras Iván les miraba impresionado. Había dudado de Antonio… pero ahora lo que más le intrigaba era…

–¿Por qué estáis jugando al twister?–

Los tres malos amigos le miraron confusos, –Ya sabes que el médico dijo que debo hacer ejercicio, que me irá bien, sobre todo el andar.–

Iván asintió con la cabeza. –Sí, eso lo sé. Pero… dijo andar, no retorcerse como si fueras un alienígena.–

–Pero es más divertido así, ¿verdad~?– Francis y Gilbert asintieron corroborando lo dicho por su compañero.

No tenía palabras, todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza había muerto nada más ver lo que estaban haciendo, y la explicación del porque lo hacían ya le acabó de rematar. Antonio era el único que podía hacer algo como eso y que los demás pensaran lo que no es.

¿Lección? Nunca escuches conversaciones a escondidas y luego saques conclusiones precipitadas, porque puedes llevarte la sorpresa de tú vida.

–¿Voy haciendo algo de comer mientras termináis?– Les preguntó, era lo único que podía hacer para alejar el mal sabor de boca que le había quedado por dudar de Antonio.

–¡Claro~! ¡Que sea dulce, tengo antojo de dulce~!–

–¡Y acompañado de una buena cerveza!–

–El dulce con la cerveza no queda muy bien, _mon ami_.–

Lo dicho, mejor dejarles acabar de jugar y luego ya vería como recompensar a su amado. Porque aunque no supiera que había estado pensando, él necesitaba sacarse ese mal sabor de boca. ¿Y qué mejor manera que haciendo ejercicio?

Iván sonrió de manera siniestra mientras se dirigía hacia la cocina, porque… el médico dijo que tener relaciones sexuales iba bien para el feto, que ayudaría a la hora del parto.

–¡Toño, mano derecha a azul!– Le ordenó el francés.

–¡Ahora mismo!–

–¡No la quites de ahí que el grandísimo yo se cae!–

Y mientras ellos caían, Iván pensaba en como deshacerse de los invitados y encerrarse en la habitación con el castaño para no salir de ahí durante unos días.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **¿Merece algún review? No debería estar haciendo esto… debería terminar mis otros fics para poder empezar mis nuevos proyectos, pero… da tanto placer el romper el horario que me impongo~

¡Muchas gracias a los que lean pero muchísimas más a los que lean y comenten~!

Nos leemos.


End file.
